Red Door
Red Door is the fifth episode of the second season of ''The Originals'' and the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary 'THE VAMPIRE DIARIES' NINA DOBREV APPEARS IN FLASHBACKS AS TATIA, THE ORIGINAL DOPPELGÄNGER — In order to show Elijah that her plan is what's best for him, Esther forces him to relive a time long ago when he loved a young woman named Tatia. With the help of Marcel, Hayley is determined to find Elijah, who has gone missing, but is torn when she discovers that Klaus is also in trouble. Elsewhere, Cami finds herself in a dangerous situation when Mikael takes her hostage as a way to lure Klaus to him, and Davina makes an upsetting discovery about Kaleb's true identity. Lastly, a violent confrontation ensues when Klaus comes face-to-face with Mikael. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Nina Dobrev as Tatia (flashback) Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb Westphall/Kol Mikaelson *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (flashback) |} Trivia * Antagonists: Elijah (past), Mikael (present), Esther (present), Finn (present), and Kol (present) * This is Nina Dobrev's third time on the TVD/''TO'' where she plays one character that isn't Elena in an episode, having previously played Katherine and Amara. * Tatia is the second doppelgänger shown in the TVD/TO universe who has no interaction of any kind with the doppelgänger(s) who proceeded her. ** The first doppelgänger shown in the TVD/TO universe to do this is Tom Avery, who appeared in Season Five of TVD. * This episode is focused on Elijah as it marks Daniel Gillies' 50th appearance as the character. * Both Klaus and Davina learn that Kaleb is really Kol, who has been possessing him at since before the events of Rebirth. *Kol discovers that Davina has finally found a way to unlink Klaus' sire line and by combining and reciting Esther's spells for sire bonds and linking backwards, which he finds quite clever. He also discovers the binding element she plans on using, Kandahar root, and kills it so it is no longer a viable ingredient. * Cami tells Klaus that she was wrong in not letting him kill Mikael when he had the chance. * Mikael feeds on Cami in this episode. This is the first time Mikael voluntarily feeds on a non-supernatural human instead of a witch or a vampire on screen on either series. ** Mikael also reestablishes that he prefers vampire blood to that of humans, but will drink the latter if he has no other choice. * For the first time in a 1,000 years Mikael retreats from a fight. ** This surprises Klaus, as Mikael is well-known for not retreating from a fight, as he finds it cowardly. * This is the third episode to feature all six main cast members. ** The previous two episodes were Rebirth and Live and Let Die. * Mikael reveals to Cami that when Klaus was born, he was overjoyed and loved him, seeing him as having "the eyes of a warrior." * Klaus was stabbed with the white oak stake by Mikael, but because of the spell performed by Davina and Kaleb, Klaus doesn't burn. * It is revealed in this episode that Esther was not the one who killed Tatia as previously thought, but Elijah. ** Esther later makes Elijah forget that he killed Tatia by a spell. * Esther tortures Elijah in various ways with the goal of making him so miserable that he will take her deal to become human. ** She first tortures him by informing him that he did, in fact, kill Tatia, and and it wasn't Esther who did it as he previous believed. ** She then broke the spell that made him forget that he killed her, along with every other atrocity he had committed since then, so he was forced to relive all the violence he had caused over the years. ** Finally, she tortured him again by giving him a dream in which Hayley comes to rescue him and allows him to feed on her. * Kol tells Davina that, while he accepted his mother's offer to bring him back to life, he has no intention of following through with her plan. He wants revenge on the rest of his family and plans to help Davina in her quest for revenge against Klaus as the first step. * This is the only episode of The Originals to feature both Sebastian Roché (Mikael) and Alice Evans (Esther) in the same episode. However, their characters do not interact. Continuity * This episode marks Nina Dobrev's first appearance on The Originals. She is billed as Special Guest Star. *This episode marks the first appearance of Tatia. She was first mentioned in The Reckoning ''(although not by name) and her name was revealed in ''Bringing Out The Dead. *Tatia is the third doppelgänger of Amara's that Nina Dobrev has played to date, after Elena and Katherine. Also, Tatia is the first doppelgänger who has never been given immortality, either as a true immortal like Amara, or as vampires like Katherine and Elena (until they both subsequently took the cure in Graduation and I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, respectively). *This is the second time that Klaus has been stabbed by the White Oak Stake and has not died because of the help of a witch. **The first was in the TVD Season Three finale'' The Departed'' by Bonnie Bennett. **The second was in this episode by Davina and Kol. *This is the first episode to not feature Gia since her introduction in Rebirth. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Lafayette Cemetery **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft *Davina's Family Cabin *Abandoned Building *Mystic Falls (flashback) Body Count *Tatia - drained of blood; killed by Elijah Mikaelson (flashback) Behind the Scenes *This episode had 1.09 million viewers in USA, 0.22 million less than the previous episode. Cultural References *Samhain - one of the origins of modern day Halloween. It's a pagan festival that involved animal sacrifice to appease the gods. It's still practiced today by modern witches and others. Quotes |-|Promo= : Tatia to Elijah: "I choose you." : Elijah to Esther: "Get out of my head." : Hayley: "Something has happened to Elijah." : Esther to Elijah: "It is time for you to remember it all." |-|Webclip 1= : Cami: "We should get her to a hospital." : Kol: "Oh, hello darling. Back to huff and puff and blow the house down?" : Klaus: "You know it's funny how often a person's sharp tongue can end up cutting their own throat." : Cami: "Klaus, he's just a kid, give him a break." : Kol: "Yeah, she's right. You know you might want to try a bit of lavender under your pillow. Does wonders for stock up pillocks with anger management issues." : Cami: "Hey, shut it!" : Klaus: "I promised not to kill Davina, I said nothing of this insolent sod." : Cami: "Klaus, come on. A minute ago you had the opportunity to kill your father with this thing and you didn't. You're not going to kill this kid with it either." : Klaus: "Fine." : Cami: "Thank you." : Klaus: "Go get the car. Let's take her to a hospital." |-|Webclip 2= : Hayley: "So those werewolf kids you helped get out the Quarter made it to the safe house up north." : Marcel: "Great, my good deed for the decade." (He offers Hayley a glass of whiskey) : Hayley: "No thanks, I'm good. Maybe the vampires and us free wolves can work together after all." : Marcel: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." : Hayley: "Anyway thanks, for helping." : Marcel: "Hmm, don't thank me, thank Elijah." : Hayley: "I would have, but I can't get a hold of him. I went to the compound thinking he would be there." : Marcel: "Really? I thought you always had tabs on him?" : Hayley: "I mean we haven't really been on the best terms lately. He wouldn't just disappear though." : Marcel: "The last I knew he was going to keep the wolves distracted. Your boy Oliver was going to help him." : Hayley: "I couldn't track down Oliver either." |-|Inside Clip= :Cami: "This is crazy. The two of you going round and round trying to kill each other, your obsessing over the death of someone who's fatal flaw is that he was fathered by another guy!" :Mikael: "Hush!" : Elijah: "You will not break me." :Lenore as Esther: "I am here to fix you!" : Elijah to Esther: "Get out of my head." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x05 Promo "Red Door" (HD) The Originals - Red Door Clip 1 The Originals - Red Door Clip 2 The Originals - Inside Red Door Pictures |-|Promotional= o2x05-01.jpg o2x05-02.jpg o2x05-03.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-2.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-4.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-phohtos-3.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-5.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-7.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-9.jpg |-|Screencaps= Normal_TheOriginals205-0001.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0010.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0011_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0013Tatia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0016TatiaElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0031_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0037_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0072_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0092LenoreElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0165Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0175_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0180_Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0185_KlausTatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0188_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0209_Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0214_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0233TatiaElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0259Tatia-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0260Elijah-Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0273_ElijahTatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0289_LenoreElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0305_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0326_Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0328_CamiKlausKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0340CamiKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0361_Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0370.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0372_Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0381_KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0432_Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0446_Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0509_Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0520_Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0549_Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0587_Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0613_CamiMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0629_Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0642_Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0670_CamiMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0707_Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0736_Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0765_DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0784_Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0790_Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0798_Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0814_Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0841_Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0844_Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0854_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0855_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0865_Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0891_Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0894_Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0946_Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0979_Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0980Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1006Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1016Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1022.jpeg|Tatia Normal_TheOriginals205-1090Elijah-Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1092Tatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1202Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1205Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1225Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1232Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1273Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1297Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1330Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1363Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1364CamiMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1389Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1404Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1415HayleyMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1422DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1466Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1475Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1487DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1500DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1545Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1549Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1558Esther.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1563ElijahTatia.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1565Eliajh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1601Esther.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1605Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1621Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1628Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1704DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1718Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1720Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1734Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1746Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1770CamiMikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1774Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1785Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1797Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1818Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1821Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1832Mikael-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1839Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1843Klaus-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1846Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1872Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1882Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1891DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1901Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1916Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1918Davina-Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1921KlausCami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1936Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1942Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1944Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1971Mikael.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1986KlausHayleyMarcelCamiDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1997DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2005Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2009DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2011Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2046Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2065Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2067DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2086Cami-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2100Klaus-Cami.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2117MarcelHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2125Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2153Lenore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2170Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2186ElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2216HayleyElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2241HayleyElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2266Lanore.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2274ElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2288Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2290Vincent.jpeg |-|Behind the Scenes= The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_2.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_3.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_4.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_5.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_6.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_7.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_8.jpg The_originals_red_door_behind_the_scenes_9.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Crossover Episodes